Tonos
by KitKun
Summary: Hanamichi hace un recuento de su relación con Rukawa (POV)
1. Default Chapter

**Título: **Tonos

**Autora**: Kumagorou Girly

**Pareja:** RuHana

**Tonos**

PRÓLOGO 

- ¿Ya no me quieres más? –fue mi pregunta, de tono burlón, jugando con él, como a menudo lo hacíamos cuando hablábamos por teléfono. O mejor dicho, cuando hacía mis monólogos por teléfono. 

- No –me contestó limpiamente, sin posibilidad de réplica, sin lástima, sin rodeos. 

- ¿Y por qué estoy hablando por teléfono contigo, si no me quieres? –le seguí el juego. Decidí hacerlo, porque aunque él no se hubiera dado cuenta, sus palabras habían sido un golpe frío en la base de la nuca y quería engañarme pensando que había sido algo momentáneo, algo que acarrearía una pronta reconciliación. 

- ¿Necesitas que te quiera para poder hablar conmigo? 

Esa respuesta fue más de lo que yo podía esperar. Fue tan rápida, tan inmediata que pude darme cuenta que traía una carga más antigua de lo que yo pensaba. Me pareció increíblemente inusual que me contestase más allá de sus fríos y a la vez tan nuestros monosilábicos. Y a una pregunta inesperada, una respuesta poco elaborada y con varias posibilidades de réplica amarga y cínica. 

- Sí –le dije. Luego hice algo de lo que no me arrepiento, aunque sé que a veces puedo ser algo impulsivo (bueno, bastante impulsivo) Le colgué. Lo dejé esperando mientras dentro de mí se revolvía la desesperanza, un sentimiento de pérdida. Sentía como si lo hubiese matado. Pero fue peor que eso. Lo estaba perdiendo definitivamente, como lo venía temiendo durante ese último tiempo.

Continuará...

-----------------------------

Bue, les gustó? DIGAN DIGAN!! Así sigo con esto. Y visiten http://bad-lucker.8k.com y http://fandomslam.8k.com!! Arigatou desu ne

KISSU


	2. Tonos

**Título: **Tonos

**Autora**: Kumagorou Girly

**Pareja:** RuHana

**Notas: **Muchas gracias a los que me mandaron sus reviews, estoy contenta de que les haya gustado. Vale aclarar para los que preguntaron, que la historia ya está terminada y que es una serie de capítulos cortos con Hanamichi's POV. El final, ya lo verán ¬¬

**Tonos**

**Capítulo I**

Todos lo saben, nosotros nos peleamos desde que nos conocimos. Éramos tan diferentes e iguales a la vez, debe ser por eso que secretamente congeniamos tan bien. Quizás fue idea mía, como lo es siempre que conozco a alguien nuevo: ese ser me resulta maravilloso desde el momento en el que vuelca un mínimo de atención en mí. Desde que él fijo su atención en mi, ya fuese discutiendo conmigo, pegándome, insultándome, yo no pude apartar mi mente de su imagen. Lo veía como a alguien misterioso, intrigante y de pronto me vi envuelto en una relación sin respuesta. YO daba todo por esa relación, YO siempre buscaba, YO intentaba, hasta que no pude más. Sentí que todo era en vano, igual que en otras ocasiones me había ocurrido con Haruko, o con otras chicas. Hasta ese día, ese lejano día en que el teléfono sonó en mi casa. Cada vez que el teléfono suena en mi casa, juego a que suena por mí, a que es esa persona a la que tanto espero. Es por eso que no tengo miedo en atender, porque sé que no es así. Sin embargo, esa vez fue terrible para mí darme cuenta que era él, porque no supe que decir. Unos minutos estuve nervioso, los otros intenté ser inteligente en mis respuestas: intenté insultarlo con clase, y creo que así nació nuestra amistad-odio como todos la conocen. Aunque nadie la conoce como este pacto compartido en el que nos comprometemos a molestarnos sin lastimarnos, refugiándonos el uno en el otro. Lo malo era que de vez en cuando él se olvidaba de ese pacto y jugaba diciendo cosas, las que fuesen y por más mínimas que fuesen, que me herían en lo más profundo 

Pero ese día hablé con él porque ÉL quiso. Cuando colgué el teléfono, me sentí Dios. 

Continuará...

-----------------------------

Dejen sus comentarios!!!


	3. Tonos

**Título: **Tonos

**Autora**: Kumagorou Girly

**Pareja:** RuHana

**Notas: E**sta parte me encanta! Gracias a todos por los comentarios

**Tonos**

Capítulo II 

Esa semana nos vimos bastante, a pesar de nuestros horarios diferentes y nuestros casuales desencuentros. Yo podía notarlo, él se aferraba a mí como a nadie más, me hacía sentir único, indispensable. Y llegué a creerlo. 

Sin embargo me hacía muchos desplantes. Mientras yo no dejaba de mirarlo, sabía que se hacía el importante y ni siquiera me dirigía una mirada. Hubo días fríos, tan fríos que llegaba a estrujarme el cerebro pensando qué podría haber hecho mal. Pero al día siguiente ahí estaba otra vez. Esa calidez que me convidaba sólo a mí, a su manera especial. Y yo lo odiaba por eso, porque tenía esa maldita influencia a la cual yo no podía igualar jamás. Él nunca dependería de mí como lo hacía yo de él. 

En estos vaivenes puedo rescatar un día aislado, un momento en que sentí que todo sería para siempre, que el resto de las personas podían morir frente a mis ojos y que ya nada me importaría si me podía quedar a su lado, así, enfrentándolo con miedo a que me dejara y con la tranquilidad de que no sería así, porque no era típico de él. 

Ese día, como en alguna de nuestras estúpidas peleas infantiles, yo debí haberle gritado que me trataba mal o algo así, porque recuerdo como Yohei llegó y dijo que parecíamos un matrimonio. Como idiota que soy, creo que grité un poco más y a Yohei también y me fui; me alejé para esperar a que terminara la práctica de los que estaban todavía en el gimnasio. En ese momento, conmigo apoyado en la baranda de la escalera, mirando al suelo, pensaba en cuánto lo odiaba, en cuánto me gustaría poder herirlo más que nunca, pero no como solía hacerlo sino de la misma manera que él lo hacía conmigo. 

Fue en ese momento en que sentí una respiración detrás de mi oreja, el aire llegaba regular y se mantuvo allí unos momentos calculados fríamente para seguramente hacer que mi presión descendiese. Él podía calcularlo todo, quizás por eso era tan callado y tan hiriente a la vez. 

- Yo no te trato mal –en un susurro, las palabras recorrieron mi cabeza hasta llegar a mi cerebro. Allí me sentí débil, pequeño, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía y casi caigo en el abrazo en el que ahora había sido apresado. El pensamiento se me nubló, no supe que contestarle. Creo que dije un "sí" como para complacerlo y luego descansé mi mejilla en su hombro. Como deseaba que no me estuviese abrazando; fue tan doloroso para mí, y a la vez tan feliz... 

Continuará...

-----------------------------

Dejen sus comentarios!!!


	4. Tonos

**Título: **Tonos

**Autora**: Kumagorou Girly

**Pareja:** RuHana

**Notas: **Esta vez es bastante corta, así que por ahí subo un capítulo más. Cuentenme que les va pareciendo!!

**Tonos**

**Capítulo III**

El vínculo se estaba afianzando, yo me sentía un poco más seguro. Algo había comenzado a nacer entre nosotros: una amistad encubierta, un amor abiertamente demostrado. Porque estoy seguro que fue amor puro, ¿Qué otra cosa, sino, hubiese podido lastimarme así? 

Por un tiempo me permitió depositar suaves besos sobre su cuello, mientras se alejaba no sé por qué. Y cuando me dejaba, me dejaba furioso: creo que más de una vez le pegué por todo eso, ese maldito juego. Lo cierto es que él también me besó, en momentos fugaces y aislados y en mi miedo a perderlo si le pagaba con la misma moneda, le dejé hacerlo. Lo disfruté como no lo imaginó, aunque cómo hubiese querido ver su reacción si yo me alejaba repentinamente. 

Éramos nosotros y nadie más. 

Hasta que comenzaron a llegar actores, o "jugadores" a su juego. A veces no llegaban, a veces solo estaban ahí y los utilizaba como chivos expiatorios para alejarse de mí, de mi aura sofocante. En cierto modo, alguna ve me dio lástima, porque llegué a elaborar una compleja teoría de que en el pasado había sufrido mucho por amor y que ya no quería aferrarse a las relaciones. Al terminar de pensar en esas cosas, quien me daba lástima era yo mismo. 

Continuará...

-----------------------------

Dejen sus comentarios!!!


	5. Tonos

**Título: **Tonos

**Autora**: Kumagorou Girly

**Pareja:** RuHana

**Notas: **Disfruten ^.^

**Tonos**

**Capítulo IV**

Creo que el momento de ruptura fue en aquella tarde. El cruel invierno se había confabulado en mi contra para demorarme en el camino a nuestro lugar de encuentro, donde se suponía que él debía ingeniárselas para pedirme perdón por algo que no me había hecho. Claro, yo había acumulado la suficiente cantidad de cosas como para ofenderme sin necesidad de excusas. Porque no me hizo nada, sólo llegó el día en que decidí encabritarme y no contestarle con simpatía a lo que pudiera decirme

El día anterior había sido así: descortesía (no como la habitual, ésta traía una dosis de sarcasmo que nunca podría haber descubierto en mi sino hubiese sido por él). Pero aquella tarde estaba dispuesta para la reconciliación, para aclarar todo y empezar de vuelta. Sin embargo, cuando llegué, él no estaba sólo. Estaba con "un amigo de su antigua ciudad", esas fueron sus palabras. Desde su diversión por haberse reencontrado, me atormentaron hasta el final, contando anécdotas de personas a las que yo en mi vida había oído hablar. Me humillaron de la peor manera en la que un ser humano puede ser humillado: me dejaron afuera de toda conversación, y ni siquiera tuvieron la amabilidad de pedirme que me fuera para no tener que soportarlo. Eso hubiese sido el colmo. 

Los días después de ese siguieron pasando, y yo, orgulloso como soy, no di el brazo a torcer y ya no le puse la misma atención que antes. La relación era distante: ya no nos tocábamos, ni nos teníamos cerca durante mucho tiempo. Supongo que habrá sabido divertirse con aquel amigo llegado de lejos mientras yo estaba ofendido. Sin embargo él tampoco mostró señales de querer volver todo como antes y aunque yo sí quería, no podía y lo único que hacía era ver como se me escapaba; como un puñado de sal entre los dedos. 

Mi agonía fue lenta y triste, el teléfono no sonaba en mi casa. 

Continuará...

-----------------------------

Dejen sus comentarios!!!


	6. Tonos

**Título: **Tonos

**Autora**: Kumagorou Girly

**Pareja:** RuHana

**Notas: **¡Qué cortito que es este! No me había dado cuenta ^.^u. YA ESTÁ POR TERMINAR!!!

**Tonos**

**Capítulo V**

Hasta que un día, mientras me duchaba escuché aquel sonido ensordecedor para mi alma, aquel timbre que vibró en mi pecho hasta que agitado por la corrida desde el baño levanté el tubo. 

- ¿Hola? –dije entre jadeos. 

- Soy yo. 

- ¿Rukawa? –por supuesto que sabia que era él, pero no podía darle el gusto de que supiera que no dejaba de pensarlo. 

- Sí, idiota. Quién más. 

Rukawa no se explicó en ningún momento, ni dijo por qué había llamado. Solo hablamos unos instantes, nos molestamos un poco y después colgamos al mismo tiempo. El clic del auricular fue como un éxtasis para mí. ¡Me había vuelto a llamar! Me sentí importante nuevamente, sentí como si creciera un metro más de pronto y me senté, cansado de sonreír. A los pocos días estaba sintiendo sus besos sobre mí, rescatando lo poco que quedaba de mi ser. 

Continuará...

-----------------------------

Dejen sus comentarios!!!


	7. Tonos

**Título: **Tonos

**Autora**: Kumagorou Girly

**Pareja:** RuHana

**Notas: **El último!!!!!

**Tonos**

**Capítulo V**

Y hoy lo llamé yo. Después de molestarlo un rato, le pregunté si quería venir a mi casa esa tarde. Yo sabía que no podía, que tenía que ir al doctor o algo así (ya me lo había dicho) pero preferí olvidarlo por un momento. 

- ¿Por qué no puedes venir? –le pregunté. 

- ¿Qué te importa? –me contestó. Yo sonreí. 

- ¿Ya no me quieres más? 

- No. 

- ¿Y por qué estoy hablando por teléfono contigo, si no me quieres? 

- ¿Necesitas que te quiera para poder hablar conmigo? 

- Sí. 

La conversión se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Apenas unos segundos después de cortar caí pesadamente sobre el sillón junto al teléfono. Lo odiaba. Era un estúpido. Quería golpearlo hasta desfigurarle el rostro. Ese rostro que con solo mirarlo podía hacerme caer en un embrujo del cual no había antídoto. 

El teléfono sonó y me hizo dar un pequeño salto. No lo tomé inmediatamente; esperé a que sonara cuatro veces hasta que lo atendí de mala gana. 

- Se cortó la comunicación –me dijo sin vacilar. Podía ver su fría expresión a través del auricular. 

- Sí –le contesté. Ambos sabíamos que era mentira, pero preferimos dejarlo de esa manera. 

-Puedo ir a tu casa –dijo de repente. No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Pocas veces hacía preguntas. 

El ánimo me cambió de nuevo y el alma me volvió al cuerpo. 

- ¿Y a qué hora? –le dije-, me tengo que arreglar para ti. 

- Ya salgo para allá. 

- Bueno te espero. 

"Clic" 

-----------------------------

Ese fue el final... en fin, ¿les gustó? Espero que sí. Y ya lo saben, eh? Dejen sus comentarios!!!


End file.
